Look at me now
by Gabzz777
Summary: Shane is now understanding the price of his mistakes. The love of his life. Claire. But she will never forgive him. Or will she. Shane X Claire Enjoy. plz review!
1. Chapter 1

"Look at me! What do you see? A man who loves you or just player going after girls?" He question, the hurt in his blue eyes told me what I needed to know. He really did love me.

"Then why? Why cheat on me with her if you love me so much?" I asked desperately, trying to find some reasonable explanation to this scene I saw only a few days ago.

.

I walked into my room I share with Shane to find a naked blond girl cuddled up to him. My heart ached at the sight before me, my tears rolled down my checks, each tear a release of my pain. Shane opens his eyes to see me in front of him. He quickly scurried up. Grabbing his cloths trying to stop me from walking out, but I wasn't having any of it. I stormed out of that room, never turning back as Shane screamed my name. As I came towards the front door, my pain evaporated into anger, and all I could see was red. As his hand made contact with my shoulder, I whipped around and slapped him across the face causing a loud clap echoing though the silent house.

"Don't you dare touch me. You make me sick!" I yelled at him. He stood there frozen with his hand on his check where I slapped him. A tear rolled down his face. My chest was killing me, each breath I heaved in causing more pain to my heart.

Just then, the blond girl walked slowly down the stairs with a smirk across her face. Then it hit me. I knew who this girl was.

Flashback.

Shane and I went on a date to the movies. Oh, I love him so much. He is so sweet. I don't know what I would d with out him. The girl at the counter kept looking at him, until she stopped us from going in. touching Shane on the shoulder.

"Shane? Well hasn't it been to long." She said.

Shane turned to her, once he saw her he froze.

"Anna." He said his voice thick with worry. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, I work here now. We should really catch up sometime I would love to know what you're up to now." She said. She didn't pay the slightest attention to me. she seemed like she was flirting with Shane and that's when I saw it was my queue to step in.

"Hi, I'm Claire. Shane's girlfriend." I said, stepping in front of Shane. She looked at me like she only just noticed me standing there. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Shane swallow.

"Oh, how sweet" She said with an all to sweet of a smile. Then she turned her back to me and began to speak to Shane again.

"I'll catch you later. When your not babysitting." She said then turned away, her blond curls waving in the air. I can not believe she just said that to me!

End of Flashback.

Michel and Eve stood in the kitchen door way, looking to see what all the commotion was about. Anna made her way to Shane's side then took hold of his hand. My hatred for her burning through me like acid. My hands were balled into fists as I repressed the feeling to hit her in the face.

Shane ripped his hand away from hers then took a step towards me, as I took a step back.

"Claire." He said. I could see pity in his eyes and I felt disgusted. I really did not want his pity, how dare him!

"You lying cheating basted. Don't you ever speak to me again. I hope you and the skank rot in hell." I said.

"Oh honey. How naive are to actually think that Shane loved you?" Anna asked with Venom in her voice, her evil smirk taking place on her face again. This bitch really doesn't know who she's messing with.

"Shut the fuck up Anna!" Shane yelled.

"No!" Anna Yelled back. "Shane wouldn't be interested in some flat chest geek like you!" She said.

Shane closed his eyes; I could see him trying to calm himself down. I don't why, since I am the one who's meant to calm down. After that I lost it.

"Really Shane? A blond bimbo with no brains, obviously fake boobs and a slut that has slept with every living creature that has a pair of balls!" I said. "I mean a pig would have looked prettier then her!"

"You go Claire!" Eve shouted. Her and Michel were starring at me like I was a whole knew person. Anna looked Killer angry but then again I was worst. She came towards me with her fake nails. Oh no! She is not gonna try to attack me after just sleeping with my boyfriend. As she lunged at me I grabbed her hand and twisted it around her back. She screeched out in her witch voice, but I was so not done with her yet

I grabbed her fake extensions then dragged her to the wall then I banged her head against it three times, maybe even breaking her nose from the sight of blood pouring down her face. Eve and Michel took a step forward but weren't sure what to do; they all stood there gaping at me. Even Shane, except he had a strange expression across his face, something like pride, mixed with shock.

Then I opened the street door and pushed her out.

"Keep the fuck away from me bitch or next time you will be six feet under!" I said in an icy cold tone. I slammed the door shut and turned towards everyone else, as the fire flared inside me.

"Who knew you had it in you." Eve said, then she slapped out of her momentary daze and turned to Shane with her angry face on, Michel crossed his arms across his chest and gave him a stone cold glare.

I couldn't stand looking at his face, knowing everything we ever had was a lie. I stormed into the kitchen and searched the kitchen for some alcohol. Since my eighteenth birthday just passed I was aloud only a little. I found a bottle of Jack Daniels as I heard Eve and Michel have ago at him. I grabbed the bottle then walked out of the back door, slamming it shut behind me.


	2. No shit from anyone

I walked around town aimlessly. Not really paying attention to my surroundings, but I was aware that the sun was beginning to set, meaning the vampires are getting ready to come out and play. But honestly I couldn't care less at the moment. All the emotion I felt had left me, leaving me feeling numb. I turned a numerous amount of corners and walked down many roads until I finally stopped outside an abandoned house. The house itself was worn down, and had windows missing with the door hanging on its hinges. It looked very spooky from the outside. A thought occurred to me. I didn't really want to be out after dark and I most certainly did not want to go back to the Glass house and face Shane. I just couldn't handle that right now. I don't really know anyone else that I could trust enough, to stay at their house. So I decided to take my chances and stay the night at this abandoned house.

I walked up the front steps, the Jack Daniels still in my hand, down to half a bottle now. When I walked through the broken door a big grand stair case was in front of me. To my left it looked like the living room, with an old fire place and the sofas and chairs tipped over. Dust covered every visible inch of the house. As the sun began to set, it sent beams of light streaming in from the windows, highlighting the floor and the paper that covered it. Very slowly I bent down and picked up a piece of paper only to find it's a poster advertising a party somewhere in town. The date I read had long passed. I stood up and put my bottle of Jack Daniels on a nearby coffee table, then turned to face the fireplace; I lit it using the papers as my burning supply. Then I began to tip over the chairs and sofas back up.

I sat down on one of the dusty old chairs that afternoon. It was placed by the fire. I found an old, ripped blanket and wrapped it around me. The Sun had long settled, leaving me alone on this dark night. The fire glowed in the darkness, warming my body up. The only thing offering me comfort at the moment. I closed my eyes in bliss for a moment, escaping the world I knew.

All of the sudden I felt movement behind me. My eyes snapped open and I was on alert. I heard more shuffling noises behind me. As quick as I could I span around to face the source of the noise, to only be greeted by a vampire with a menacing smile across his face. He had short brown hair and wore a long leather trench coat.

"It seems I don't have to go far to find my meal tonight." He chuckled. My hand reached into my pockets trying to find something I could use to protect myself, only to feel a pencil in my hand.

"Listen! I'm am really not in the mood for you right now, and I am already one hell of an angry bitch today! So fuck off and keep your life!" I replied back. I stood strong with my head held hi, showing no fear.

"Ohh, a feisty one tonight." He said as he took another step towards me. I breathed in and out through my nose trying to calm myself down. Then he lunged for me with his teeth fully extended. Though he had vampire sped I through my fist blindly in front of me with the pencil clenched within it. Once I concerntrated on what I was seeing, I saw I stabbed him in the neck with it. It stuck out with blood running down he didn't die but he was momentarily distracted, Paralysed with shock of what I just done. I didn't waste any time. I lunged for a plank of wood across the floor from me.

"Grrrrr! You're gonna pay for that bitch!" He snarled in my direction. As he jumped down on me I turned with the wood facing upwards, staking him in the heart. His eyes were wide, as he looked down at me, and slowly I saw the life die out of him. I rolled him off me heaving in big breaths of air.

"Basted!" I whispered as I got up and looked at him. I know he's not properly dead yet so I search around for something I could use. As I entered the rusty kitchen I noticed something shining on the work top. I slowly made my way over to it to find a huge silver knife. I smiled at the odds. I picked it up and returned to the living room killing my attacker once and for all. That night I fell asleep watching the fire flicker. Tomorrow all hell will break lose. I ain't taking shit from anyone anymore. I'm the new Claire…

**Thank-you for all your support! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And I promise there are more to come. You guys have been the best! Keep on reviewing pleaseeeee! :D ty!**


	3. New Claire

The new day had begun. So had the new Claire. She woke up in the early hours as the sun once again rose from the east. Once Claire was awake enough, she noticed a little blood on her top from the vampire. She could smell something wired as she got up from her uncomfortable sleeping position to see the vampires flesh starting to sizzle, releasing foul odours.

Claire made her way back to the Glass house. She was ready to stand on her feet, and refused to be patronized by Shane.

As Claire walked through the door, she was met with a worried Michel pasting the floor, who looked as though he hasn't slept all night. On the sofa sat Shane. His head snapped up the moment I walked in. Eve just entered the living room at the sound of the door. She came running towards me, full speed. Then enveloped me in a bone crushing hug.

"Where have you been? What were you thinking going out at night in a town full of vampires?" She frantically shouted. By now Shane and Michel had gathered around. "And is that blood on you?" Eve asked, drawing everyone's attention to my top.

God bless Eve and Michel for being so worried.

"I'm fine. I think if anything that night helped me. I needed to be on my own for a bit to think. The blood is just me running into a little trouble. You know how Morganville is. Every corner you turn you've got trouble." I said walking into the kitchen.

"What kind of trouble? Vampire trouble? Did it bite you?" Michel asked, getting more nervous as he grabbed hold of my wrists and looked at my neck for any sign of a bite.

"Yes, Vampire trouble but I staked it before it got the chance. That blood is his." I said pointing to my top. "After I got some silver and killed him." I whispered the last part silently, hoping they wouldn't hear. But no luck when you have Michel with super vamp hearing and everyone is hanging on your every word.

I heard them all take a quick, sharp intake of a breath. Obviously not expecting I would do such a thing. I just rolled my eyes and went over the fridge. There was left over chilli at the bottom but I went nowhere near it. Shane's trade mark is chilli. My eyes skidded past it over to a cheese sandwich I made for lunch today. Not really caring I grabbed in and stuffed it down. Everyone followed me into the kitchen, and gawked at me as if I were an alien.

"I saved you some Chilli at the bottom of the fridge." Shane whispered sceptically. I stopped eating and focused all my attention on him. I gave him the most ice cold stare I could master. I haven't spoken to him since yesterday yet the first thing he says to me when I came thought that door was that he saved me chilli. After a few seconds of silence I flipped him off then carried on eating. It seemed like Michel and Eve were holding their breath, and released a huge sigh when I continued.

"Claire please! I was so worried about you. You have no idea what these last twelve hours has been like for me!" He begged. Whoa! Was he seriously trying to say he suffered more then me within these last twelve hours? I turned to him with my anger rising again. He caught on to what he just said and tried to retrace it.

"No no no! I mean…not that…yours was way worst…just." As he stumbled I got up and turned back to him and he knew by the look on my face to shut up. I saw him swallow.

"Shut the fuck up! I told you to never speak to me again. I swear Shane if you do not leave me alone there will be hell to pay." Then I left them all and walked up to my room.

As I stared at myself in the mirror long and hard. And what I saw I wasn't happy about. I saw a little girl with long hair acting like a grown up. It made me angry. I grabbed the scissor and chopped off all my brown locks. Till it was short and sharp. Then I went into my closet and searched for cloths that actually complemented me. No baby pick sweaters and flower tops. I came across a black and grey tiger top. The top was short at the front, enough to see my belly button then become longer on the sides. I wore black skinny jeans with a black leather rock 'n' roll jacket. On my feet I had on grey ankle boots. When I looked into my full length mirror I saw young women. A fierce young woman. My short hair pronounced my jaw line. It made my eyes stand out more. My big bold cat eyes. My hair wasn't perfect but I liked it. I felt as though I cut off my past, this is the new me. I wasn't gonna let Vampires run me anymore. They may run this town but they no longer have a say in what I anymore. And I wasn't gonna be this love struck teenager following Shane around like a lost puppy. I couldn't wait to begin it. I moose my hair a bit so it wasn't sticking out all over the place.

I was really pleased at the end product. I was about to grab my bag to go to common grounds to meet Monica. She's paying me to tutor her in…well everything. As I reached for the door and pulled back Shane was standing there with his hand up as if he were about to knock. My good mood immediately flattened…

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will Claire do? Will she finally talk to Shane or actually start fighting him. What will Shane think of the new Claire?**

**Tell me what you think will happen in the next Chapter! – Gabzz777 Plzzzzz review! Thank-you! **


	4. A triumphant day

A few minutes past, none of us said a word to each other. Awkward silence filled the air. I was sending him the daggers while he stood their nervously. He looked down at his shoes and began to speak.

"Please, Claire. Can we just speak? Give me the chance to explain." He could see I was about to interrupt him again, then he held his hands out pleading me not to. "I know, I know, I know! I don't deserve it. But Claire please. Only a few minutes." Again I was about to interrupt but he spoke before me. "Not even that, A few seconds?" He rushed out. His eyes pleading me to just consider it.

I acted on impulse and did the first thing that came to my mind. I kneed him where it hurts the most. He doubled over, crouching over his stomach, his face in a mask of pain. He held onto the wall while I stood there with my arms crossed. Then I sighed and walked into my room.

"One minute." I said as I sat on my bed. Shane practically crawled into my room though he tried to compose himself. I will emit I felt a little bad for doing that to him without warning, but not bad enough to say so. When he could finally breathe properly he spoke.

"Anna…Anna was a HUGE mistake that should have never happened. I am regretting it every second that I live. I…I never meant to hurt you. I never knew what I had until I lost it and if I could I would go back in time and stop her from even stepping through that door. Anna was just a girl I knew in high school. She was my…first girlfriend. But she cheated on me one day." He said. I felt sick. I actually laughed at the irony.

"Wow Shane. Are you seriously expecting my sympathy?" I asked, because there was no way in hell I was about to give I to him. "So she cheated on you, then you cheated on me, WITH HER! Sorry but the cycle stops here." I said acidly.

"I know Claire. I was stupid. When she came here…she gave me this whole speech about how she regrets it. And I was stupid to buy it. Then she kissed me and I froze. I know I am…the biggest ASSHOLE to ever walk this earth. BUT I stopped her and said…I loved YOU." He begged. I found myself looking at him with no emotion.

"Are you done selling me this lie? Because you did end up sleeping with her. So… you couldn't have loved me _so much _as you say." I pointed out. I was becoming bored listening him try to save himself.

"I know I did. She kissed me again, then one thing lead to another." Shane put his head in his hands and groaned. "I am so sorry. I'm a man. I couldn't bring myself to say no-"

"Whoa! Is that your excuse now? That you're a man and you have needs. Wow that rich." I interrupted him laughing.

"NO. Ah god I'm messing this up…again." He breathed in a huge breath then looked at me in the eye. "I should have said no. It was that there was this girl in front of me who was practically throwing herself at me. And I…I just gave in. I know. Please Claire can we just start again. I mean we don't even have to be going out yet." I narrowed my eyes. "Ok we don't have to go out ever. Just…Talk to me like normal because I can't stand it. Knowing how much I hurt you whilst filling this unbearable love for you. I love you Claire so much. It pains me so much. Just please talk to me like before. As a friend." He asked. His eyes spoke a million words. Him asking for forgiveness, him explaining his love for me, and him in pain at what he has done.

"Fine" I gave in. "But I still don't forgive you, I will only speak to you without hostility. Well I'll try." A small smile spread across his face.

"I promise I will make it up to you Claire. Even if it's the last thing I'll do." He said. I just rolled my eyes as he got up to walk out the door.

"Oh, Claire?" He asked turning around.

"yes?"

"You look utterly beautiful. Even sexy." He said. His eyes roaming my body once again.

"Shane?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Shut up!" I returned, walking past him with my bag.

By the time I got to common grounds Monica was sitting there looking at her watch then searching the crowds of people frantically. Her eyes landed on me, then shot pass me, eventually they looked back at me widening in shock. Before I went over to her I ordered my regular and sat across from Monica, waiting for it to be called.

"Wow! Look who got fed up looking like a geek." She said, her eyes skimming over me, trying to look as though she doesn't care. I just sighed then got out my books.

"So what do you need help with most." I said ignoring what she said.

"Well, er…everything?" She asked sarcastically, like I should have already knew that. Damn, this is gonna be a long afternoon.

"A double cream, with sprinkles." Called out the girl at the counter I went up and grabbed at it the same time a brown haired boy with green eyes did.

"Oh, sorry." I said

"Oh no. I am sorry. You should take it." He said.

"Thanks." I said grabbing for it. Admittedly I thought he was kind of cute.

"Hi, I'm Daniel." He said holding out his hand.

"Claire." I returned as I shook his hand. He gave a lopsided smile. He was about to speak again when the same order was called out. He reached out for then turned back to me just staring at me.

"Sorry, I better go." I said. "It was a pleasure meeting you." I said looking down shyly with a slight blush creeping up on my checks.

"Er. Yh of couse." He said, he seemed to break out of a momentary daze staring at me. "Until we meet again Claire." He said. That's when I noticed he had a bit of an accent, I just couldn't place it.

I turned around and made my way back to the table. Monica looked at me with a mischievous smile.

"So how's Shane been?" She asked innocently. I just rolled my eyes and looked back down at the books. I don't need to spell it out for her. If anything I owe her nothing and it's none of her business. "Ah, so he finally woke up and broke up with you then?" She asked. That was crossing the line. Slowly my eyes lifted to meet hers.

"Listen Monica I don't give a shit that you're the mayors sister or the fact that everyone in town knows you're a spoilt little rich bitch. But keep out of my business. You don't scare me anymore and quite frankly I rather not even speak to you. I don't need to tutor you, so watch what you say!" I growled at her. She looked a little taken back at that.

"Oh you will pay for that bitch." She threatened. I stood up packing my things away.

"I don't have time to play your foolish games! Grow up already!" I shouted at her attracting everyone's eyes to our table. I made my exit with my head held high. It felt good. After 2 years of her tormenting me I finally had the courage to stand up to her. As I neared the door, someone caught my eyes. Anna. She was surrounded by a bunch of boy. My face was stone cold as I stared at her. Bitch. The thought crossed my mind before I could control it. She returned the stare, but I noticed her nose with stitching on it. I smiled at my handy work. She raised her head a little as if to say she had a higher status then me. I felt everyone's stare on me but no way am I gonna give her the satisfaction on me backing down. I took a threatening step towards her. And she automatically jumped back a bit. A laugh escaped my lips. Obviously the last time we saw each other left an impression on her. She tried to regain composure but I just nodded my head in disapproval. There was a few chuckles fly around the room as I walked out into the glorious sun. A triumphant day and it's only early afternoon. Still a lot of possibility's…

**Ok, so I hope you all liked this Chapter; I've concentrated on Claire's new attitude. Thank-you all for reviewing. You all have been a big help. I'll be updating soon! Tell me what you think? Was it good? Was it crap? I've got a few ideas for the next chapter so soon I promise. –xxx –Gabzz777**


	5. Uh oh!

Only a few minuets after walking out of common grounds, I heard heavy foot steps thumping the ground behind me. I turned to see who it was to find Daniel.

"Hey." He said, trying to catch his breath as he slowed down in front of me.

"Hi." I said. I stood there awkwardly waiting for him to say I forgot something or…something! I have had my fair share of awkwardness. And I wish to not add to it.

"Urm what you did back there…was unbelievable. I mean I know Anna. And she is one hell of a Bitch. But you have obviously put her in her place from the look of her nose. And from what just happened in there I think everyone knows you're the one who did that. Not 'the door' as she says." He said with a lopsided smile.

I smiled back shyly a small blush creeping on my face.

"Thanks." I said, not really entirely sure how to respond to that.

"No problem." He said, with a glint of mischief in his green hypnotic eyes. Then he bent down and picked a white rose from a bush on the out side a shop. He turned back to me, offering it to me. A sweet gesture.

I felt my checks burn ten times more as I accepted it.

"Thank-you." I whispered breathlessly as I looked back up at him. His hair got cough in the sun, giving him an angelic glow to.

"Let me walk you back home. Please, I incest. Morganville is still dangerous in the day time. Even though I suspect you can take on anything at the moment." He said.

What have I got to lose I thought. It would be nice to socialize with people who I don't live with as well. I nodded to him as we fell into a rhythmic beat walking up the dead street. Every now and then I'd catch him at the corner of my eye stealing glances at me as I fiddled with the rose. A comfortable silence fell between us. And it was nice for a change. For them few seconds there was no drama. No Monica, no Anna…no Shane. And no vampires!

All of the sudden a blood wrenching scream broke into our serine world. Both of our heads snapped up, searching for the owner of the voice. I thought to soon.

Another scream broke out; it was clearly a girl's scream. This time it was easy to detect where it was coming from. A dark alley way between two shops. The alley way itself was anything but welcoming. Just looking at it gave me an un-easy feeling in my stomach. Though I did not let that stop me from going in to investigate. As I walked across the street towards it, I heard Daniel follow. Each step my heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. I was scared but I couldn't let that stop me. A girl could die all because I was scared. As I turned the corner I stood frozen. In front of me stood two Vampires attacking a girl who looked about 13 or 14. She stood, cowering in the corner. A deep burning hatred began to rise towards the vampires. They were monsters to pick on such a small defences little girl. My fear faded away, replaced my anger I took a step towards them. They turned to me and as a cruel smile enchanted their handsome features. One was had jet black hair and the other had red hair. Both of their eyes crimson red.

"Ohhh, looky. We have company!" the red head said. Pointing at me.

Daniel stepped in from behind me.

"Back off! She is only a girl for crying out loud!" He stated.

Both of them looked at each other and shrugged, bursting into hysterical laughter. The girl in the corner whimpered. I took a step towards her but was immediately greeted by bared vampire teeth, warning me off. So I stopped in front of them, my eyes sending out all the disgust I felt for them.

I knew I had a stake in my bag. So very gently I slid my bag down my shoulders as though I was putting it down on the floor. They began to retrace their fangs and stood up strait. Daniel had moved next to me. I dropped my white rose then I grasped at the end of the stake in my hand and lunged for the red head. I got him in the stomach! He doubled over, then eventually became paralyzed as though he were I a comma. The black head made a move to grab for me, his teeth fully extended. I wasn't quick enough and saw him coming. I closed my eyes shut but nothing happened. When I opened them Daniel had grabbed him around the neck and was holding him down on the concrete ground. Shock ran though me. How can he be stronger than a Vampire?

I ran to the little girl as quickly as I can. Taking the only opportunity I saw. She clung to me like her dear life depended on it. I held her back soothing her as she cried her heart out. I turned to look back at Daniel who was staring at us.

"Look away." He told me. I didn't hesitate and buried my head in the girls shoulder as hers was in mine. We could hear the vampire snarling at us, then a snap of a neck. Our eyes were tightly shut not daring to look up. After the horrific sound there was nothing! Just a peaceful quietness. I looked up at Daniel to find a puddle of blood surrounding the Vampire with his head decapitated. I gazed shocked at Daniel. I sublimely noticed my pure white rose splashed with dark crimson red.

"How did you do that?" I asked in an almost hysterical voice.

"lets get this little one home first." He said gesturing to the shivering girl in my arms. Carefully moving her around so she doesn't catch a glimpse of the horrific sight, we got her back home. Her name was Lucy Benet, and she only lived a block away. As soon as she was home safely I asked the question that has been bugging me for so long.

"So what are you?" I asked Daniel as he began to take me home.

"Well. I'm a…

**To be continued…**

**Yes I know! I am cruel! But I want to know what you think Daniel is? And if Claire is going to finally move on from Shane of will she be forever in love with his charming ways. Plzzzzz review. And I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter. I promise to update soon! Thank-you for everyone's support!**

**-Gabzz777**


	6. You're a WHAT!

"Well I'm a… fallen knight." He said. I stopped walking altogether; Daniel did to and looked down at his shoes embarrassed. I've read about fallen knights in Myrnin's lab.

_A fallen knight is the only creature to walk the earth that is just as strong, fast and beautiful as vampires, they also have the hearing of a bat.…._

_Vampires and Fallen Knights are considered to be brothers. Vampires rule the night, with their thirst for blood while Fallen knights roam the day, for their lust for flesh…_

_Together they make the ultimate team. The rulers of night and day…._

_Fallen knights are not allowed out in the moon just as the vampires are not allowed out in the sun, But the difference is, vampires will burn to death were as Fallen Knights would freeze to death…._

All at once the words that were written down in an old book came flooding into my mind. Words that was once so harmless now terrifying to the ear. I stared at Daniel shocked to my utter core. My mouth hung open, along with my eyes as huge as sauce pans. Daniel sighed.

"I was hoping so much that you didn't know what that meant." He said softly. While he shook his head. I still couldn't find any words. Then out of nowhere I was drenched in darkness. I fainted I realized….

Ouch, my head is killing me. I thought. I can feel someone holding my hand, squeezing it ever so often. I felt the heat of a warm body besides me. It gave me a feeling home and belonging. I have ever known one person who could offer that to me, and he broke my heart in a million different ways. As my eyes flittered open they met a pair of blue concerned ones. The sight of Shane was absolutely breath taking. I've forgotten how much I really loved him.

"Hey there sleepy head!" He said as he brushed my check bone with the back of his hand. He's touch lingering there for a few extra precious moments. "How you feeling?" he asked, lifting a glass of water towards me.

"Alright." I said taking a sip. All at once it came back to me. Daniel is a Fallen Knight! I spat out my drink in shock all over Shane. He was in the middle of checking my temperature when he froze. I noticed he was wearing his favourite top. One with the south park characters telling a crude joke. I clasped my hand over my mouth, as I begged for forgiveness with my eyes.

Oh my gosh! He is going to kill me.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to… it just went down the wrong way." I said. Very slowly Shane put down his arms, and then he attacked me, tickling me to death. Laughter rolled out of me, as my head lolled back. Shane was on top of me, his nose inches away from mine. The laughter fading away from his eyes and were being replaced by passion. As we both heaved in, trying to catch our breath we began to drift slowly into each other. For those few seconds we forgot the rest of the world, I forgot the depth of the pain he made me feel. I just missed his warm homey feel to him. The feel of his breath against my skin. The love that pours out of his eyes.

I veered back into realty as I heard big boot clumps walking into the room. I leaned back away from Shane as he hung his head, disappointment enchanted in his features. Thank god for Eve! I was so not ready to forgive him. No! I can't just forgive him like that!

Eve walked in hold a huge vase of a dozen white roses with a blue ribbon tied around them. she wore her wide dazzling smile as she set them on the table in front of us. Then she turnrd to us with a mischievous smile across her ruby red lips. By now Shane was off from being on top of me and was now sitting next to me. I moved closer to the edge of the sofa, this didn't go unnoticed by Shane and Eve. Shane just looked down, hurt filled his eyes. Eve just awkwardly looked down.

"Anyway!" She said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Someone just delivered these beautiful white roses…For Claire." She read the top, her face creasing in confusion. Oh! Me?

"Urm. From who?" I asked. But as soon as I asked the question I realized who it could be.

"I thought they were from Michel, to me. But it seems Claire has a admire called Daniel." Eve said with an excited look across her pale white face. She clapped her hands together then sat across from me. "So, who is he?" She asked. Ugh! She's gonna be going after every detail for months.

"No one." I said. As I gazed at the beautiful flowers. It really was sweet of him. A small blush crept up on my face and hoped that they didn't catch it. But I was wrong…

"Oh my God! She's blushing!" Eve screamed. "Oh, I have to have details now! Obviously I ain't going to get them any time soon from you." She said as she jumped up and picked up the card on top of the flowers and read it out loud. God I love Eve but right now I felt the need to jump her.

"_Dear Claire_

_I have never met someone quite like you. I hope we can still be friends after today. I would love to see you again. Think of these roses as a replacement for the first one. _

_-Until we meet again- Daniel x-o-x-o-x"_

I knew my face was burning like a fire now. I sneaked a glance at Shane to see him sitting there gazing longingly at me. He sat so rigid as though he was trying to repress himself from doing something.

"You know Claire, I am really loving this new look on you!" Eve said, not taking any notice of Shane sitting right there. "No wonder you've already caught and eye of admire."

Shane bolted up and stormed into the kitchen. Eve just looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry." Eve said. "A little jealously is good for the boys." Then she began rambling on about god knows what. I was off on my little dream world. Daniel is a Fallen Knight! I still couldn't believe it. If Shane wants to be jealous that's his problem. He shouldn't have cheated on me then. I don't want to be playing any games with him, and if I just let him off the hook he'll obviously go off and do it again, and I don't know if I could survive that pain again. Daniel might be good for me. If I could look past the whole eating flesh thing. Oh no! He has to eat flesh! I guess we could just be friends. Oh I don't know! All this thinking is giving me a head ach.

**Meanwhile….(Shanes POV;)**

This guy Daniel is really starting to get on my nerves. I come home to find him sitting on the porch steps holding Claire in his arms. I ran towards them. Claire looked so…. Still. I feared something worse happened then she fainted. But she was fine as soon as I got her inside and got her a flannel to put over her head. As I gazed at her, my eyes ran over her Cupid 's bow lips and her small cute nose. She was my angel. My beautiful, stunning angel.

Then this Daniel guy sends her a bunch of White roses! God I am beginning to hate him now. She was blushing. The pain in my chest ached so much more in them few seconds. I am such an ASSHOLE for breaking her heart. I'm so stupid. Now she's gonna go off with this guy with all his white roses and leave me forever all because I'm a dick. No! I am not gonna let Claire go without a fight. If this Daniel guy wants to play games, fine by me…..

**Claire's POV;**

I had a restless sleep that night. Trying to figure out what to do when about mid night there was a soft knock my door. So quiet if I were asleep I wouldn't have heard it. Gently I got up and opened the door to see Shane standing there once again with a sorry smile across his face and was holding a thatched picnic basket...

**I love my cliff hangers. Sorry. So yes! Daniel is a Fallen Knight. Bet ya didn't see that one coming ;) who will win Claire's Heart? The war has finally began! Tell me what you guys think! Thank-you for everyone that's reviewed and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. :D **

**-Gabzz777-**


	7. MidNight Picnic

"Hey." Shane said. He had bed head, but only on him would it make him outrageously gorgeous. He was wearing a black t-shirt and grey shorts, with his trainers on.

"Hi." I said, completely confused as to what he was up to.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to come out to a mid-night picnic with me. And yes. Before you ask, I am aware there are Vampires out at night. But why not take a walk on the wild side, and besides no vamp would want to mess with you at the moment." He said, his eyes willing me to say yes. So I scrunched up my lips to the corner considering it.

"Hmmmm." I hummed.

"I made chilli." Shane said just above a whisper. Knowing I'm a sucker for his chilli I caved in.

"Ok. Wait one minuet so I can get changed." Closing the door on his ecstatic face, I grabbed a pair of black jeans and chucked on a random red top. I slipped on my ankle boots and was just about to leave, but immediately turned back and grabbed my black leather rock 'n' roll jacket. I have grown to love this jacket so much.

When I opened the door, Shane was leaning against the wall. As soon as he saw me he shot up, his eyes roaming my body.

"Wow" He said "Even when you just chuck something on you still look beautifully lethal." I could feel my blush begin to creep up so I quickly looked down.

"Thanks" I mumbled. He lifted his hand in front of me, for me to take it but I just walked straight past him and down the stairs. I heard him sigh heavily behind me so bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. Shane was always the type to get fed up with something really quick. In this case his getting fed up with me still not forgiving him. All I can say to that is Shame Shane.

We were outside the glass house; Shane was just closing the door quietly, trying not to wake Eve and Michel.

"So where are we going?" I asked. Shane looked up at me with a blank face.

"Err, where ever you want I guess." He said.

"You didn't plan this through did you?" I demanded. He slowly shook his head with a small smile trying to lighten the mood. I gave a sigh then turned to face the street. "I know where we can go." I said as I felt his presence behind me.

We ended up at the old a banded house, where I stayed the night I found Shane cheating on me and got attacked by a vampire.

"It ain't much but it'll do." I said as I made my way to the living room again.

"No, it's actually pretty cool." Shane said. He laid the picnic basket on the floor looking around. I bent down and began to light the fire again, using a match and some flyers that were still left around. When I turned back Shane was gazing at me. I looked down and walked over to the picnic basket, opening it up.

"Let's see what you've got." I said, basically just searching the chilli. On top of everything was a red and black checked blanket. I grabbed it and laid it out on the floor. Then I returned to the basket, digging past all the fruits and salads until finally. The chilli. There were two containers, one slightly bigger than the other, but of Couse I took the bigger one and handed Shane the other. He stared at me like I was insane.

"What?" I said as I sat down next to him.

"Oh, sorry." He said. "I was under the Illusion that a man always has the bigger portions to eat." Shane said sarcastically. Lifting his hands in a shrug.

"Well now you know." I said with a sweet smile. "I haven't had chilli in ages. It tastes so good." I stated as I ate away.

"Well you were the one to decide not to have it when you came back home." Shane said quietly.

"Well obviously. I was furious with you. I didn't even want to touch the food that you made." I defended myself. "You should be grateful I gave you a second chance to redeem yourself at all, just as friends. BUT I'm still very angry with you." I said. I could feel myself getting all worked up. It was spoiling the night. So I made myself calm down. I felt kind of bad about exploding about it all.

"I shouldn't have agreed to this." I added as I scurried up to leave.

"No. pleases Claire. Stay. I didn't mean to make you feel angry again. I just…I miss you Claire." He whispered the last part. My back was turned to him so I couldn't read his face. I was grateful for that because I knew that if I could I would properly run straight into his arms and kiss him to oblivion. I closed my eyes and turned around to face him.

"Ok. But I don't want to hear another thing about what has happened." I said.

"Ok. Not a pipe. I swear." Shane said. I opened my eyes and sat back down next to him. It was silent for a bit, then Shane broke it, lighting up the mood. "What do you think of Eve's new boots because seriously they sound like elephants to me?" He said, expressing with his hands how big they are. I cracked up laughing. He joined in to after some time.

"I love your laugh." He added quietly. "I love the new you Claire. Well not new. You were always there, I was just to blind to see."

I waved a hand at him shaking my head. "No. stop with all this self-pity crap. Were here to have fun! Come on." I said. I grabbed a baby tomatoes and threw it at his head while he was gazing adoringly at me.

"Ok. Fine. You have just began to war. It's on like fire on a HOUSE!" he yelled as he grabbed a hand full of baby tomatoes and threw them at me. I ducked taken cover behind a chair.

"I think you mean a house on fire." I laughed.

"Oh. Yh that too." He said embarrassed. Uncontrollable laugher escaped my lip unable to stop itself.

For the rest of the night we joked around and had many food fights. And it was nice. I enjoyed every second of it. There wasn't no awkwardness or a part of the night when the convocation got dull. It was just nice to be in the company of Shane without wanting to rip his head off. I knew this was one of his ways to try and make it up to me but I'm sorry Shane you're gonna have to try a lot harder, and by the looks of it he already knows that….

Around about 7 in the morning I got a text from Eve.

_Claire where are you and Shane? Daniel is here. He said he wanted to take you out for a coffee. What should I say to him?_

_-Eve_

Daniel's at the Glass house? Oh God. Shane read my expression.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He asked

"It's just that Daniels at the Glass house waiting for me so he could take me out for coffee." I explained.

Shanes good mood immediately flattened, his whole face just dropped.

"I better go." I said getting up from off the floor.

"Claire." Shane said. I turned back to him and my heart ached once again at the hurt in his eyes. "Please just stay for a little bit longer." He begged. I couldn't bring myself to say no. But I knew that I had to. It wasn't fair to Daniel. I was torn between Shane and Daniel. I could stay here with Shane or go with Daniel to get a coffee. What will I chose…

**I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter. I'm sorry I kind of rushed this one. So I would really love to know who you think Claire should go with. Thank-you for everyone's support, and I promises to update soon. Btw I am really happy that everyone loves the idea of a fallen Knight. Plzz review**

**-Gabzz777-**


	8. Flesh eating YUK!

I wanted to say to Shane that I would stay but I really wanted to find out more about fallen Knights. I needed that chance to talk to Daniel one on one. I turned away from Shanes pleading eyes facing towards the broken door.

"I'm sorry Shane but I really need to go. I'll catch up with you later." I said as I walked towards the door. I didn't hear a reply from him but I could just imagine the hurt that painted his face. I could feel his stare boring into my back. But I just kept on walking with my head looking down at my feet.

By the time I got to the Glass house Eve had made breakfast and had seated at the table. Once I walked into the kitchen Daniel looked up at me.

"Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting. Ready to go?" I asked as I walked over to the table.

"Yh. Let me just grab my jacket." Daniel casted me a grateful look as he got up, properly thankful to get away from Eves cooking. I bit my lip to prevent myself from laughing. Even though I didn't really get any sleep last night I still had a strange surge of adrenaline inside me. I felt wide awake.

"So where's Shane?" Michel asked. I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly; it wasn't my fault he decided to stay. Why should I feel guilty, technically I didn't abandon him he chose to stay there.

"He wanted to stay at some abandon house. I rushed of quickly not really wanting to make Daniel wait any longer for me." I said. Eve and Michel shared a knowing glance then they both looked down at their untouched food. Daniel came out ready to go. We said goodbye and left.

We were in common grounds with our coffee in hand and were talking normally. Common Grounds were unusually packed with students so it was a bit harder to find a table and chairs but we did. I found out Daniel is an art student. He said he had one younger un-identical twin sister called Annabelle who he lives with. He also told me about his first family dog and how close he was to it. When the conversation fell quit I asked the question that I wanted to ask since we first sat down.

"So tell me about this whole fallen Knight thing?" I asked. "I mean is it really true that you have to eat flesh?" I whispered quietly, casting a suspicious eye around the crowd of people for anyone listening but everybody was busy talking and drinking coffee to notice us. I heard Daniel chuckling, obviously to my paranoia.

"Yes, I do." He said. He surprised me by being so open about it. "It's no secret, don't worry, if anyone will hear they'll have no idea what we are talking about. To them they can hear flesh eater and they will instantly lose interest in our conversation" He said with an easy smile across his face. My stomach did a little flutter as he gazed at me. I swallowed hard, trying not to imagine him eating some poor women's flesh.

"Wait. Who do you eat from? I mean if you eat from any random person you could seriously kill them and I doubt you're a killer." I stated, I narrowed my eyes a bit waiting for a reply. As he spoke I took a sip of my coffee.

"Well if you really want to know?" He said it like a question raising one eyebrow towards me. I nodded and he continued. "I do eat flesh but it doesn't have to be human flesh. I eat raw animal flesh. It doesn't taste as good but it can sustain me…for about three months until I NEED to eat human flesh." He spoke. " And when I do need to eat human flesh I go to the morgue and I try to no eat a lot. I do try to save some flesh left." He said as he looked down he seemed ashamed of himself. I felt disgusted to be honest and possible revolted but I tried not to let that show as I put a hand on his back, comforting him.

"Hey, you need to do it to live. At least you're not feeding on living people." I said "Is your sister a Fallen Knight like you?" I asked.

"No." He said sullenly. "Only me in the family." I felt a pang of sympathy for him and I felt the need to hug and say everything's gonna be alright, like when a kid is afraid of the dark.

Daniel looked up and gave me a sad smile.

"Anyway. Since you've asked personal questions I hope you don't mind me asking to?" He said as leaned back in his chair.

"Shoot away." I replied.

"You don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable to." I nodded okay before he carried on. "What's the relationship between you and this Shane Guy? Because I don't want to come in-between anything, it's just that I saw the way looked at you and I know he has some deep feelings towards you." Daniel said. I didn't expect him to ask that question so I was momentarily thrown off guard.

"Well. Shane and I use to be dating…until a couple of days ago when he cheated on me with Anna." I answered in a small voice. "No you're not coming between anything." I added more quietly.

It was my turn to look away. I felt Daniel slip his hand in my own radiating warm heat from his palms. He began to lean forward. I knew subconsciously he was about to kiss me. I gazed into his hypnotic green eyes, stuck in trance. I felt my body tilt towards his, waiting for our lips to crash together.

Someone behind us coughed, both of us jumped back guiltily. When we looked up to see who, Shane was standing there with a cup of coffee and was sending daggers at Daniel. His knuckles looked almost white as he clenched his fist, His eyes stone cold. Daniel looked away awkwardly. Anywhere but Shanes glare.

"Daniel." Shane greeted him with clenched teeth. He took a seat next to me. "Hi Claire." He broke out of his stare with Daniel and smiled warmly at me. I swear my checks were as red as a fire engine.

"Shane." Daniel replied back but not as coldly. But there was a hint of annoyance in the way he said it.

"Hi Shane. What are you doing here?" I asked trying to avoid His eye contact as I fiddled with my plastic cup of coffee.

"Well. After you left I had nothing else to do today so I thought I'd join you two. I can see I came at the right moment." He answered me then looked at Daniel again with something similar to hatred burning in his eyes. Shane put an arm around my shoulder and leaned back. I looked at him questionably but he ignored me. Daniel took a hold of my hand again, which didn't go un-noticed by Shane. I could feel him tighten his grip on my shoulder as Daniel softly squeezes my hand. All of a sudden I felt like I was in a tug of war contest. I felt a cold presence behind me. We all did. When we looked up Anna was standing there with her hands on her hip, her blond hair hanging loose and her nose still looking bad. I felt another need to punch her. What did she want now?

"Hi gorgeous!" She said to Shane and now familiar fires of anger ignite with in me again.

"Fuck Off Anna!" Shane replied in a dead voice. I was glad he was shooting her down. She looked at him then back at me, her eyes boring into mine. I returned her stare with an Ice cold glare. I didn't trust myself to speak because I knew that once I started there was no going back.

"I see you made yourself worthy of Shane's standards." She spoke to me alone. I stood up and faced her. I could see her trying to not show fear but it wasn't working. I felt Shane's presence behind me, in a supporting kind of manna.

"Don't be jealous now because you could never actually even compete on the same level as Claire." Shane said venomously. I felt a stir of pride for him standing up for me. "It's obvious you're insecure about yourself when she's in the room. But heck, who could blame ya? Just look at her. I believe she is one hundred per cent real, yet you're all faked up and she would still win first prize in a beauty pageant."

Anna gave me a lethal glare before she turned to Shane. "I'll give you one more chance Collins, you can have the stunningly gorgeous me, or the trampy school girl?" She demanded stamping her foot like a bratty little high maintenance girl. "We belong together Shane. Can't you see that?" She begged Shane. I was surprised not to see her on her Knees.

"Go get help you crazy bitch!" I said. "Seriously if a guy says to you fuck off take it as a sign HIS NOT INTRESTED!" She looked at me for a few seconds like if she stared at me long enough I'd die. I just flipped her off and turned back to the table and grabbed my bag.

"Shane I can see this isn't going to work out-" She started but I interrupted her.

"No shit Sherlock!" I said sarcastically. Of Couse a relationship isn't going to work out when the guy is practically punching her in her stomach with insults in a public place. She ignored me and carried on.

"If you want to throw away everything we could have been. FINE! But know this, revenge is a talent of mine." With that she looked behind us at Daniel. I nearly forgot he was here.

"Daniel, I'll see you at home." Then she looked at us and away again. "When you're done with the trash." Shane held me back from attacking her again, I stopped for a minute and thought about what she just said before that. About her and Daniel living together. I stared at him confused then realization hit me. Anna is a nickname for Annabelle his SISTER!

Now that I think about I can see the resemblance. Their eyes, nose and mouth. Their colour hair is the only difference really, and it was already obvious that she dyed her hair. I am soooo going to kill Daniel for lying to me…

**-Dun Dun DUN! Yh I know I'm in a dramatic mood. :D so anyway I hoped you all enjoyed this Chapter! I would like to say a BIG thank-you to all the people that has reviewed! And I hope to see more coming. You have all been a big help. The Next Chapter will unfortunately be the last! And Yes big things are happening! Btw who can honestly say they saw that coming? (Daniel and Anna being brother and sister?) I will post the next chapter when I reach 50 reviews, a kind of celebration! I really want say Thanks again to EVERYONE who's reviewed and who's taken their time to read this story. Some ideas I really like so I may use them in the next chapter. Who knows maybe a lemon is involved ;p LOOL Thank-you again and plzzzzz review!**

**8-8-2011- Ok i know i said the next chapter would be the last, but i have decided to just carry on because i have changed the ending. I wrote it then i really didn't like it. it involved Shane and Daniel dying. I just couldn't do it. so i'm gonna make some more chapters to create a ending i and very happy with :)- and i hope you all would be to. I know most of y'all love Shane so I will be knind and let him live! ;D So no this is not the LAST chapter i repeat NOT THE LAST CHAPTER :D. Thank you!**

**-Gabzz777 :D **


	9. ruby relic

"Claire, wait!" Yelled Daniel, as I turned away from him. I wasn't even going to waste my breath on him. Shane followed behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks and faced Shane. Daniel caught up with us and stopped a few pastes away. By now we were outside common grounds. What is it with all these guys lying to me lately? I'm just so sick of it!

"Leave me alone! Both of you! I don't want to hear your excuses, or how sorry you are! I am sick and tired with guys always and I mean ALWAYS lying to me! I don't need guys in my life; you all just complicate it up. You are the reasons why my life is so hectic. I'm fed up of always feeling let down or sad or angry. Enough is enough!" I busted. Shane and Daniel stared at me in shock. I could feel wet moisture slipping down my check. But I knew these weren't tears of pain, they were tears of anger, of rage!

I whipped back around and left them gazing after me.

**Shane's POV;**

"Well done, dick head!" I yelled at Daniel as I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. He just glared at me, hatred pouring out of his eyes. By now Claire's long gone, leaving me behind with this twat.

"Well you're the one that CHEATED on her!" He replied back. My hands were balled into tight fists at my side. I swear if he doesn't shut up I am going to rip him to shreds. I felt myself leaning towards him, ready to punch him. He took a step back holding his hands up in surrender. I forced myself to calm down. He began to walk over to me, lowering his hands with every step he took.

"Look man, I care about Claire-" My eyes narrowed down on him. I could see him swallow. "-Maybe not as much as you. But I still care." He continued. I clenched my teeth together, trying to anticipate where he was going with this. By now he was standing next to me. Then all of a sudden at the speed of light His pale white fist hit me in the stomach. I dabbled over, clutching it, gasping for air. The only creature I have ever seen to move so fast are vampires…

"Who am I kidding!" Daniel laughed menacingly, breaking my train of thoughts. "I don't give a crap about Claire. All I care about is the people she knows, and what those people have." I was still on the floor, trying to get up. I wanted to hurt this guy so much right now. Daniel grabbed me by the collar on my shirt then dragged me to a white Van. No matter how much I struggled I couldn't beat his strong grip on me. As the Van door's open I catch a glimpse of Anna smirking at me. Daniel throws me into the van, causing vicious pain to travel through me. As the Van door's closes on me, leaving me in the dark all I could think about was how Claire is in danger!

**Claire's POV;**

I was at the Glass house, by now my anger has calmed down but it is still sitting there ready to blow. As I walked in I could tell no one was home as the house was as quite as a mouse. But there was something off. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on. There was a cold chill that travelled through me and I instantly knew what it was. I turned into the living room to see Amelie sitting down with her two body guards behind her.

"Good evening, Claire." She greeted. This obviously wasn't a social event. Something must be wrong. Her long white hair was braided into a tight and what seemed to be a painful bun. She wore her silver dress and she looked as elegant as ever. Her cool grey eyes looked straight into mine; her face was perfectly composed, not giving away anything. I felt myself freeze under her cold stare.

"erm... Hello, Amelie." I swallowed as I made my way over towards her. I stopped a few paces away from her before I spoke once again. "What brings you here?" I ask lightly.

"Claire. It seems you are caught up in something I really hoped you wouldn't." she began. I really wasn't sure where she was going with this. My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "I believe you are acquainted with a being that goes by the name of Daniel." Her eyes roamed my face, trying to tell if I knew what Daniel was.

"A fallen Knight." I confirmed. Amelie nodded but other than that her face was still perfectly composed. By now I took a seat across from her.

"What exactly did he tell you about fallen Knights?" Asked Amelie, one perfect white eyebrow arched up.

"Well…I knew some things already from reading a book from Myrnin's lab. I know they have to eat flesh to survive and they are…well … basically an opposite from a vampire." I answered.

Amelie sighed. "I was hoping you knew about the history of Fallen Knights and Vampires." I shook my head. "Vampire's and Fallen Knight's use to get along and once lived in harmony together. Until about 109 years ago, a war had been declared. Between Bishop and Samuel, his brother who was a fallen Knight." Ok so Amelie's Father and Uncle declared war on each other. I'm following so far. "They fought for many years over the ruby relic." Once the words past her lips I breathed in a gasp of shock.

"The ruby relic is a myth. A children's bed time story" I broke in. In my head I pictured the gold chain necklace enchanted with the deep red ruby.

"Ah I see you are familiar with the folk lore. But it is indeed real. I have seen it with my own eyes. The story of the two sisters who fell in love with the same man. One had a heart pure of gold and only wished for the man's happiness while the other despised her own flesh and blood for her own happiness. The second sister was so full of hate and jealousy she created a Ruby from a grain of a stone and inked it with her own blood. Blood of an evil woman. Forever cursing it with her pain. The power within the stone was so great but so dark, it was unbearable for any vampire or fallen Knight let alone a human to even look upon it and feel such pain. The second sister wanted the man to see what this love had done to her. She wanted him to feel the pain she feels every time he sees her sister with him. She planned to give it to him, to force him to feel her pain. When the first sister found out she knew such pain would kill him instantly. She then sacrificed her own blood from her heart to bind an unbreakable gold chain around it. Forever imprisoning it to the one who wears such a jewel to command this horrible power to be unleashed. This was all she could do. But she knew her sister could still cause great harm to her loved one if she still lived. So with her last breath she stabbed her sister in her back, straight through her heart with knife and together they died lying on the floor, side by side. A mixture of their blood sat as a pool around them." Amelie recited the story perfectly, sending chills up my spine.

"Samuel and Bishop knew if they possessed such power it would make them invincible. They knew a form of power is fear and they intended to use it. They fought for many years until the ruby relic was found…By me." Amelie finished off. I gazed at her in wonder. To actually think such a jewel exists.

"So…now their after you?" I guessed. Very slowly Amelie nodded. It was an elegant movement.

"Does that mean Daniel is only here for the relic?" I asked. I was scared to know the answer. I knew if it was true Daniel was only using me because of the people I knew and that he properly didn't care about me at all. Hear I was actually thinking that I was falling for him. I actually thought I could look over the fact that his sister was Anna, and maybe just maybe forgive him. But now I see it was all a lie. Heck I wouldn't be surprised if Anna was in on this and planned for me to walk in on her and Shane so that I would break up with him and Daniel could take his place. It made me feel stupid at how naïve I was.

"Yes." Amelie answered. And that one word changed everything I knew about my life at the moment.

**WHAO! Ok so I am really sorry I couldn't post this sooner. I've been having some internet problems lately and I am really sorry. I would like to say a big thanks to all of you who have been soooooooo patient and for all the reviews. I am over the moon with them! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to post the next one soon. :D tell me what ya think? **

**-Gabzz777 **


	10. Chapter 10

"Claire, I'm going to have to ask for your trust." Amelie spoke carefully; I could see her mind calculating how to phrase this. Instantly I became suspicious, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Why?" I swallowed.

She looked down at her hands placed on her lap. This is the first time I have ever seen her look so uncomfortable, this only further piques my interest. Sighing, she looked up into my eyes, resolution reflected in her own cool grey eyes.

"I'm going to ask you to die for me Claire."

WHAT! My eyes practically popped out of my head, I could feel my blood draining from my face, and somewhere in the distance the clock became louder.

The way she said it, it was like stating it was going to rain today. So calm, so casual.

"Why the hell would I do that?" I asked rather rudely. There's that emotion again…Anger. I've become so attuned to it now, the feeling of a fire burning within my body in the deep pits of stomach, then travelling through my veins. After everything I have done for her, now she expects me to give up my life for her too?!

"Because Claire… I'm over 300 years old. I have seen this world at the darkest of times, and have witnessed true historic moments of man. There is a time when someone… a vampire, becomes tired of fighting for survival. Tired of witnessing life without really living it, when all they crave is peace." She spoke with raw grief, as though she is mourning something she lost a long time ago. I guess in a way she did. Yet why must I die in order to feel alive again?!

"The only way out of this war, over this object of such power, is to destroy it. It will bring peace to everyone." She pleaded, her eyes begging me to understand. This still doesn't make sense.

Confusion was clear on my face, so she carried on.

"Claire, innocent blood of a girl in love, pure love, must be spilt in order to reverse the curse on the Ruby Relic." The words circled around me. Then it clicked.

I'm still in love with Shane. My love for him is what truly is going to kill me. A silent tear slid down my face. The anger can't always disguise the feeling of love I've felt for him now. I've been using it as an instrument these past few days. Building a new life on it. But now everything I've built has crumbled down.

I love Shane!

I hate what he's done to me!

It's because I love him so much that I feel this great pain!

I may not be able to forgive him, but I love him, damn it!

"W-Why can't someone else in love die?" I feel guilty for even thinking of someone else dying, but it just feels so unfair. The words stumbled out of my mouth before I could even filter it through.

Amelie looked at me in pity. An emotion that was apart of Claire's old life, and slowly I could feel her returning.

"Pure love, is love not tainted by darkness. And can not be. To fall in love in Morganville, of all places, where it usually extracts the life out of people on a daily bases is truly amazing. That is how I know your love is pure love. That is my guarantee." She explained, "With Eve and Michel, it is difficult to tell, as I'm sure they are in love, but it seems they are pushed into it by the fact it is not favored among both humans and vampire, and so I must question whether or not they feel pure love for each other, or are in some ways, subliminally pressured into it."

I did not speak, because on some level I agreed with her. If I don't do this, there will be war eventually in Morganville… people I know could die over this; places I visit every day could become a pile of rocks and stones. I know deep down I have to do this. What about Shane? Would he go on and marry someone? Someone being Anna?! The Bastard. My blood spiked at the thought. No! I won't think about him! He's the reason I'm in this mess….

"Ok." I whispered. "What do you want me to do?"

A relieved smile took form on her face, and I felt sick.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Fuck! My head is pounding! My cheek is pressed against something hard and cold. Groggily opening my eyes everything was out of focus. Blackness merging with a single light in the distance. What happened?

_Daniel punching me…._

_Supernatural Speed…._

_White Van…._

_Anna…_

Oh, the fuckers! Sitting up, I reached for the back of my head only to feel restrained. Steel clamps locked around my wrist and ankles like an animal. I could feel my blood boiling. In fact I could feel it trickle down the back of my neck from where I was hit.

Looking around I can see a single black chair and a lamp light shinning down on it. Sitting on the chair was the sorry assed mother fucker I was about to kill. _Daniel._

He smiled menacingly. He looked amused.

Oh what I wouldn't give to whip that look of his face.

"Took you long enough." Daniel leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"You Bastard! What do you want with Claire?!" I hissed.

"Now now, Shane, Claire is just fine, in fact once I'm done with you, I'm gonna go around to her and see if she accepts my apologies, you know the crap; Roses, chocolates…kisses, then I'll be comforting her and who knows where that will lead…"

"Comforting her about what, you bastard!?"

"The suicide of her EX-boyfriend." He laughed.

I lunged at him, only to be pulled back. My jaw was beginning to hurt as I clamped down hard. No! Claire would never sleep with this guy! Not this sleaze ball. She wouldn't do that to me! _You did it to her. _

Pain shot through me like fire. I don't deserve her, she deserves to be happy, but she sure as hell doesn't deserve this dickhead. If he hurt her… if he did anything to her…

I'll kill him!

"Now, all this excitement is making me famished. Dinner time!"

Suddenly he lunged at me, his eyes changing colour from green to black, as long lethal canine fangs grew out of his mouth. He clamped down onto my shoulder. _Vampire!_

But then a searing pain counteracted my thought as he ripped a chunk of flesh off my bone. An agonising scream erupted from my throat, one of pure pain rippling through the air. Distractedly I see him chewing my flesh, my blood dripping down his chin, the look of satisfaction etched into his face.

_Freak! He's a fucking FREAK! _

A FUCKING DEAD FREAK! Who's gonna hurt Claire…

**What can I say? I am a horrible person, because truthfully I gave up on this story. I got stressed out because I couldn't think of the next thing, the next move. The more I tried, the more I failed. So I apologise, so very much to every single one of you who has even bothered to glimpse at this story. I will try to carry on, and I will try to finish it. It's only been recently that I've found this site again and given it another shot. I'm sorry. –Gabzz xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**p.s; tell meh what you think!? Did I fail in this one too? :L **


End file.
